


Turquoise

by thefinkployd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Murdoc, bottom!Murdoc, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: "Er... I don't want to scare you Murdoc, but I'm locked in here with you. I do have a key somewhere but I can't find it. I've been watching you... sleeping and......you're quite....beautiful... when you're quiet."2D is locked in a room with Murdoc and they're alone together.(From 2D's P.O.V.)





	Turquoise

He's sleepin'.  
Oh, his head's tiltin' to left. Or is it right? I'm not quite sure.  
It's relaxin' to watch him sleep. He's so beautiful.  
I should probably been lookin' for the key now but anyway, I can't seem to find it.  
I want to watch him a lil' more before he wakes up.  
I stared at his face.  
When he's not yellin'... He looks so...innocent...  
I reached my hand to his cheek, but when there's only one inch (maybe more or less, I can't tell the difference) between my hand and his face, I hesitated.   
What am I doin'? He's gonna wake up!   
But I want to touch his cheek.  
Maybe if I do it so lightly, he won't wake up...  
I reached my hand to his face again and brushed the back of my hand through his cheek. So...lightly.  
He moved a lil' bit.  
Did I... Wake him up???  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked directly into my eyes.

"What are you doing, faceache?" he asked me with a sleepy voice.  
"Er... I don't want to scare you Murdoc, but I'm locked in here with you. I do have a key somewhere but I can't find it. I've been watching you... sleeping and......you're quite....beautiful... when you're quiet."  
I couldn't believe myself for a minute for sayin' this. Did I really say this?   
Murdoc looked confused too. I thought he would be angry but he started to laugh.  
"Did I say somethin' funny?" I asked because I wondered 'bout it.  
He shook his head but he was still laughing. I decided to not to ask again.

"What do you mean by you can't find the key?" he talked after like... one or two minutes.  
I didn't answer because I thought he would yell at me.  
He sighed and didn't say anything.

"But I can try to find it, Mudz." I tried to relieve him.  
He decided to stay silent again.  
I strolled inside the room to find the key but I already had looked everywhere.  
When I was movin' fastly, I stepped on my shoe lace and tripped over. I thought I would fall but Murdoc caught me.  
"Watch your step, faceache."  
"Thanks, Mudz."  
He helped me to get up but didn't let me go.  
Without lettin' me talk, he pressed his lips against mine and let his tongue in.  
It was hard to control his long, wet, twirling tongue; so I eventually gave up.

"Hey, 2D..." he began to talk.  
"You said that I was 'quite beautiful' when I'm quiet, right?"  
I nodded.  
"You know." He held my chin. "I can be 'beautiful' when I'm making noises too..." he said in a whisper.  
"I don't get it."   
He smirked.  
"Oh, you'll get it now."  
He pushed me onto the big pillows that was inside the room; then he came near me and pulled me onto himself while letting himself fall.  
"Don't tell me that you still didn't get it." he said while taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants.  
"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot y'know."  
"Then what are you waiting for?"   
He took my shirt and pants off too.  
"Insert your fingers." he demanded.  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
I did what he wanted me to do. He let out a small moan and tilted his head back.  
"One more finger."  
I did that too, which made him groan.  
His breathing became faster, I could see it. I reached my other hand to his chest and gently brushed it.

I took my fingers out of him and bit his neck softly.  
He responded me by biting my neck back.   
His sharp teeth sunk into the crook of my neck, hard enough to leave a mark but soft enough to not break my skin.   
"Mudz, should I-"  
"Go for it."  
With his words, I let myself to go into him. He went out a high, shuddering moan and squeezed the pillows.  
As I go deeper inside him, his moans became louder and faster.   
"Move."  
I did what he wanted and I guess he reached his climax at that time.  
"Ahh! Right there..." he bit his lower lip and tilted his head back.  
"Murdoc, I think I'm coming..."   
"Me too..."  
We came at the same time, as I can tell.  
After that, the pillows were cowered in semen but Murdoc didn't seem to mind it.  
I went out of him and put my head on his chest.  
"Sorry Mudz, I couldn't find the key. We stuck in there a little more than expected."  
He laughed.  
"Who wants to go out, anyway?"


End file.
